The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar discovered as a natural mutation of an unnamed plant in a controlled planting of Trichilia dregeana (believed to be unpatented) in Dade County, Fla. The varietal denomination of the new cultivar is `M1`.
The new variety has been asexually reproduced by rooted cuttings in Dade County, Fla. Asexual reproduction through succeeding generations has established that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. Various methods of asexual reproduction, such as micropropagation, layering and reproduction from vegetative cuttings, may be used to reproduce the new variety.